EGO
by melonbread ff
Summary: DAEHYUNxBAEKHYUNxCHANYEOL/tentang cinta yang begitu aneh/" jika tidak ada yeoja yang mau menikahiku, maka aku juga tidak membiarkan baekhyun menikah"/pria ini sangat egois/"kau pikir aku tidak menyadari arti tatapanmu pada manusia egois itu?"/"baekhyun adalah manusia yang akan selalu disisiku"/"BERHENTI MENGURUSI CINTA SEPIHAKKU PARK CHANYEOL!" "JATUH CINTALAH PADAKU KALAU BEGITU!"
1. Chapter 1

EGO

Daehyun x Baekhyun

BoysLove, friendship, one-side-love, romance

BAP – EXO

I love them, keep support uri aliens

Chapter [1]

**Teman satu apartemen**

Terik matahari musim panas mulai terasa menyengat. Suhu udara mencapai 38 derajat celcius dan bukan main panasnya. Tidak banyak orang yang betah berdiri barang semenit diluar ruangan. Mereka memilih menyalakan AC atau kipas untuk mendinginkan tubuh. Tapi tidak dengan apa yang terjadi pada namja yang berteduh dibawah pohon dekat taman umum sebuah kawasan yang jauh dari kota. Kakinya yang pendek sudah diselonjorkan/? Ketanah. Sembari menikmati semilir angin yang masih kalah dengan panasnya hari itu.

"geez! Kenapa eomma tidak memindahkanku diasrama sekolah saja sih? Good! Supaya aku bisa mandiri dan bisa berhubungan sosial dengan masyarakat. Aigoo" namja itu bergumam tidak jelas dan membuat orang yang lewat menattapnya aneh, bagaimana tidak karena dia bertanya entah pada siapa lalu menjawabnya sendiri.

Tangannya mengetik sesuatu di ponsel touchnya, dia mencoba mengirim text ke pemilik apartemen kecil dan nyaman yang katanya di daerah sini. Dasarnya ia belum terlalu mengenal seluk beluk daerah Myungdong ini makanya dia tidak mau repot pergi tanpa arah yang akibatnya membuat kakinya pegal dan mati kepanasan. Asal tau saja, dia memiliki kulit putih yang menurutnya indah dan harus diproteksi dibanding tasnya yang ia letakkan tak elit dengan posisi menelungkup ditanah.

Kemudian tiba-tiba dengan kecepatan cahaya ah itu terlalu berlebihan intinya ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba melintas didepan pria yang sedang santai itu. Mengambil tasnya. Tas berisi dompet.

"hey... apa barusan itu pencopet?" otaknya merespon begitu lambat.

Benar anak muda, itu pencopet yang dengan tanpa beban mengambil tasmu yang kau abaikan karena mencegah sinar UV dari kulit mulusmu.

"MWOOO? YAAA!" dengan lengkingan tinggi dia berlari tunggang langgang mengejar pencopet itu.

"waaa!" dia tersandung batu dan membuatnya jatuh terjerembab. Dia benar-benar salah memilih sepatu karena ditengah usahanya menyelamatkan tasnya dia terhambat oleh sepatu bodoh itu. Tanpa pikir panjang ia melepaskan sepatunya dan melanjutkan pengejarannya.

Memang Tuhan sedang menguji pria manis itu. Kakinya yang pendek tidak mampu mempersempit jaraknya.

Myungdong street, pukul 2 siang, Byun Baekhyun kehilangan tasnya.

Baekhyun duduk lemas di pelataran sebuah bangunan besar. Dia menatap miris kakinya yang kotor dan memerah karena kepanasan. Ada sedikit lecet dengan darah yang sudah mengering di jari kakinya. Dia pasrah, ponselnya terus berdering namun Baekhyun tidak peduli. Seolah semuanya sudah berakhir padahal dia masih kelas dua SMA dan dia begitu sial di hari pertama kepindahannya yang entah dimana itu alamatnya.

"Hey chogi..."

Baekhyun terkejut dengan suara yang ada di dekatnya. Entah kenapa dari nada suara itu dia sangat penasaran. Baekhyun mendongak.

"ah syukurlah, kupikir kau menangis. Ada apa dengan sepatumu? Apa kau tinggal di apartemen ini?"

Baekhyun termangu. Entah kenapa dia begitu jelas mendengarkan setiap kata-kata orang asing di depannya. Suaranya manis seperti madu. Rambutnya sama seperti Baekhyun. apa ya yang berbeda?

"gwenchana? Apa kau memang menangis?" raut wajah khawatir itu membuat Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya cepat.

Aneh. Sungguh aneh. Kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar aneh begini?

Baekhyun kemudian tidak mendengar apa-apa di sekitarnya. Mungkinkah dia pergi? Baekhyun berbalik. Kali ini orang asing itu duduk sangat dekat dengannya. Hampir saja hidung mereka bertubrukan dan menyisakan getaran aneh diperut Baekhyun.

"namaku Jung Daehyun, aku bisa membantumu... emm" Jung Daehyun-sii itu memicingkan matanya mencoba memancing Baekhyun menyebutkan namanya.

"Baekhyun... Byun Baekhyun"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"waah apa ini TAKDIR?"

Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya frustasi. Dia ada di situasi gawat dan aneh.

"ternyata kau Baekhyun hyung yang menjadi teman satu flat, tenang saja hyung aku sangat penurut dan siap melakukan pekerjaan rumah sesuai intruksimu, yaksok!"

Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan janji Daehyun yang sekarang menjadi teman satu flatnya. Baekhyun sudah dengar dari eommanya bahwa ia akan berbagi flat dengan orang lain. Karena eommanya menjamin bahwa orang itu adalah orang baik maka Baekhyun setuju saja. Memang sih Daehyun tidak memiliki tampang penjahat, namun dipertemuan pertama mereka sangaaaat aneh.

"Hyung kenapa kau diam? Gwenchana, kau tidak berat kok!"

Baekhyun merasakan wajahnya memanas. Dia menyesal... menerima begitu saja saat Daehyun menawarkan piggy back... disini justru Baekhyun merasa dirinyalah yang aneh.

"ah syukurlah, aku jauh-jauh dari Busan akhirnya mendapatkan teman sekamar yang ternyata sunbae. Bangapseumnida jinjja" entah kenapa Baekhyun seolah melihat Daehyun tersenyum meski ia tidak melihat dari depan. Astaga anak ini benar-benar terlalu ramah padanya.

"aku sedikit bodoh dan lamban, mohon bantuannya sunbae"

"nee... Daehyun-sii"

"ani. Daehyun~ie okay?hahaha"

Baekhyun ingin mengigit Daehyun karena dia "memaksa"nya memanggil begitu. Begitu memalukan memang, tapi tanpa disadari ada ruang baru dihati Baekhyun, ruang itu begitu hangat dan nyaman. Ruang baru untuk seorang namja, Baekhyun rasanya ingin menganggap Daehyun adalah teman yang menyenangkan. Mungkin menjadi teman berharganya, setidaknya feeling Baekhyun selalu benar. Tapi benarkah? Hanya teman? Who knows... ^^

**T**epok **B**ibir **C**hanyeol :D


	2. Chapter 2

EGO

Daehyun x Baekhyun

BoysLove, friendship, one-side-love, romance

BAP – EXO

I love them, keep support uri aliens

**CHAPTER 2**

"Annyeonghaseyo, Park Chanyeol imnida"

Seorang murid namja memperkenalkan dirinya. Memang bukan hal aneh karena ini adalah tahun ajaran baru dan murid kelas 2 dibaurkan dengan murid yang sebelumnya tidak mereka kenal dikelas 1.

Setelah namja bernama Park Chanyeol selesai menyebutkan namanya yang terjadi adalah kegaduhan dari meja murid yeoja. Mereka berteriak bahagia meluapkan betapa bahagianya mereka satu kelas dengan Chanyeol sang pangeran di klub basket. Tingginya yang menjulang ditambah paras wajahnya yang sangat tampan. Rambut hitam legam dan kulit putih bersih. Namja dikelas hanya bisa mencibir dengan kelakuan yeoja-yeoja. Beda sekali saat sebelum mereka memperkenalkan diri. Maklum, selain populer dan tampan si Chanyeol ini anak donatur terbesar sekolah ini.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol sudah berapa kali mengabaikan panggilan dari teman sekelasnya dan hanya melemparkan senyumannya. Tidak berniat membalasnya karena teman barunya ini hanya iseng memanggilnya.

"Yeollie!" oke. Kali ini Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kesal dan menoleh kesamping, asal suara tadi.

"hay! Aku Jung Daehyun, kau masih ingat?"

Chanyeol merasakan rahangnya hampir putus karena menganga terlalu lebar. Dia shock bukan main. Otaknya bekerja sangat cepat, memutar beberapa kejadian yang menjadi alasan kenapa namja yang lebih pendek darinya ini tiba-tiba mengenalnya. Nama itu tidak asing, namun saat Chanyeol sudah bisa mengingatnya, entah kenapa jantungnya berdenyut-denyut kesakitan.

"yeah... mana mungkin aku melupakanmu..."

'...bangsat!' chanyeol menambahkannya dalam hati.

"ah syukurlah kukira kau lupa denganku, sudah lama sekali ya? Emm semenjak kelas 2 smp mungkin" ucap Daehyun lirih.

Chanyeol menatap Daehyun yang sedang mengajaknya bicara, dia hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman. Wajah Chanyeol sudah sangat menyeramkan namun Daehyun sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Chanyeol duduk disebelah Daehyun, mengejutkan memang...soalnya tadi dia duduk disebelah Sulli, siswi paling cantik disekolah ini. Sulli cemberut karena Chanyeol sepertinya memang berniat duduk disebelah Daehyun.

Pelajaran Song songsaenim telah dimulai. Tulisan tentang sejarah korea terpampang dipapan tulis. Karena beliau sudah tua, dia hanya memperhatikan siswa yang duduk didepan saja. Sedangkan siswa lain bisa bermain dibelakang asal tidak terlalu gaduh.

"ck membosankan..."

Chanyeol mendengar Daehyun menggerutu. Saat ini Daehyun sedang meletakkan kepalanya dimeja. Sudah 3 tahun sejak saat itu, tampaknya Chanyeol menyadari perubahan Daehyun. Chanyeol mengakui jika anak ini menjadi flower boy. Chanyeol juga melihat beberapa siswi disini sedikit mencuri pandang pada Daehyun (atau mungkin sebenarnya pada Chanyeol). Chanyeol menyeringai, dia berfikir menjadi teman Daehyun mungkin akan membuat ia memiliki mainan baru. Mainan?

"Daehyun~ah, kau tinggal dimana? Bagaimana bisa kau mendaftar di Seoul? Bukankah Busan juga memiliki banyak sekolah bagus?" Chanyeol melebarkan matanya antusias sambil bertanya pada namja ini.

Daehyun menoleh, dia terkejut karena saat menoleh wajah Chanyeol benar-benar sangat dekat.

"aish, wajahmu!" Daehyun sedikit mendorong wajah tampan itu kebelakang. Chanyeol menahan amarahnya karena wajahnya baru saja disentuh oleh Daehyun.

"aku pindah, tahun pertama aku tinggal bersama halmoniku di Seoul, sekarang aku menyewa apartemen kecil di kompleks sebelah utara sekolah ini. Aku bosan tinggal di Busan saja"

Chanyeol mendecih pelan.

"bukankah hadiah itu cukup banyak? kenapa kau hanya menyewa apartemen kecil?"

Daehyun mendadak membisu. Dia tidak lagi menatap kearah namja jangkung itu. Chanyeol menunggu jawaban Daehyun.

"Jung Daehyun silahkan jawab soal nomer 2!"

Suara seongsaenim membuyarkan lamunan Daehyun. Dia seperti orang linglung dan membuka acak buku sejarahnya. Soal yang sangat gampang pikir Chanyeol. Karena Daehyun belum menjawab pertanyaan didepan, seluruh kelas memusatkan perhatiannya pada Daehyun yang sedang panik.

"cepatlah Daehyun! Seongsaenim hanya perlu kau menjawab itu dan pelajaran selesai!" bisik Jongdae yang duduk didepan Daehyun. Kemudian seluruh kelas mencibirnya dan mengatainya bodoh. Chanyeol hampir tertawa, ini bukan acara komedi kan? Pikir namja tampan itu. Dia kembali melihat teman sebangkunya yang masih membolak-balikan buku.

"Daehyun~ah, gwenchana?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menahan tawanya.

Daehyun tiba-tiba berdiri. Seisi kelas menjadi sunyi.

"maaf seongsaeninm... aku sedikit pusing, boleh aku ke uks?"

tawa nyaring seisi kelas membuat gaduh. Jongdae bahkan memukul mejanya karena tertawa begitu puas. Jawaban terkonyol dari Daehyun. Seongsaenim hanya menghela nafasnya panjang, dia sama sekali tidak menganggap lucu semua ini. Beliau mengangguk mengizinkan, entah Daehyun bohong atau tidak beliau tidak mau jika muridnya sakit.

Setelah Daehyun pergi teman sebangkunya masih tercengang ditempat.

"bagaimana bisa seorang pemenang olimpiade tidak bisa menjawab soal untuk anak SD? Cih, apa dia sedang mempermainkanku?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daehyun berjalan kearah belakang sekolah. Dia mengurungkan niatnya masuk ke uks. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia membolos kelas, sebelumnya malah tidak ketahuan. Dia bersiul sepanjang jalan setapak menuju taman belakang sekolah Myungdong. Tempat ini paling sepi dan jarang didatangi siswa. Tempat yang segar dan jauh dari ruang kelas.

Daehyun menghentikan langkahnya melihat sosok siswa yang duduk diatas rumput dan membaca komik. Punggung kecil itu sangat Daehyun kenal. Daehyun berjalan sambil berjinjit dan melongok sedikit ke samping tubuh siswa itu. Daehyun sedikit terpaku melihat pemandangan yang diluar dugaannya. Byun Baekhyun yang sedang membaca komik dengan serius dan cahaya matahari yang tidak terlalu terik itu menjadi background paling menakjubkan. Bulu matanya yang lentik, kulit putih dan bibir cherry yang merona seperti yeoja. Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Batin Daehyun

Aishh~ daehyun sudah sadar dari imajinasi bodohnya. Dia membayangkan jika Baekhyun menjadi yeoja pasti sangat manis. Dia memukulkan kepalanya yang sedikit eror. Karena Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyadarinya maka Daehyun mencoba mengagetkannya.

"Baekhyun~aa!" pekikan seseorang di telinga Baekhyun membuatnya kaget. Dia menoleh cepat dan siap-siap memarahi manusia tidak tahu sopan santun.

"DAEHYUN! Berhenti mengagetiku! Aku masih sayang dengan telingaku" tanpa ampun Baekhyun memukul kepala Daehyun.

"yak! Apa salahku sih? Aku hanya menyapamu!" Daehyun mencoba menangkap tangan Baekhyun yang masih rutin memukulnya. Kedua tangan Baekhyun kali ini tidak bisa bebas, nafasnya masih tersengal dan menatap Daehyun garang.

"Hehehe kenapa kau masih tidak terbiasa sih? Eh, kau tidak masuk kelas?" ujar Daehyun heran.

Baekhyun masih menatap sebal pada Daehyun yang notabenenya adik kelasnya. Hanya Daehyun junior paling tidak sopan dan menganggap kakak kelasnya adalah temannya, apalagi dia juga memanggil teman Baekhyun tanpa embel-embel hyung.

"Han Saem ada rapat, dan aku disini sedang mengerjakan tugas, pergi kau!"

"tugas apa? Mau-maunya kau diberi tugas padahal Han Saem saja tidak mengajar?"

"ya paboya! Pantas saja kau peringkat terakhir dikelasmu"

"hmm, terima kasih"

"aku tidak memujimu pabo"

...

"hey, mau sampai kapan kau begini?" ujar Baekhyun risih karena tangannya tak kunjung dilepaskan juga dari tadi. Daehyun terkekeh, dia melepaskan tangan kiri baekhyun, namun yang kanan masih ia genggam erat. Mata Baekhyun berkedip perlahan.

"benarkah kau benci skinship?"

"mwo?"

"aku mendengarnya dari Suho"

"dia itu hyung! Ketua osis kita!"

"baiklah aku akan mudah menang kalau begitu"

Baekhyun menatap iris mata Daehyun ragu. Apa maksud terselubung dari ini semua?

"menu kita tiap senin sampai kamis , aku yang tentukan"

"kau mau mati?!langkahi dulu mayatku dasar monster chessecake!" Baekhyun memukuli Daehyun dibagian yang bisa ia gapai karena Daehyun membatasi pergerakannya. Memang sial memiliki tubuh lemah seperti Baekhyun.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jam istirahat kedua nampaknya hanya sedikit siswa yang keluar untuk makan. Para siswi memilih berada dikelas karena cuaca luar sedang panas-panasnya. Begitu pula keadaan kantin Myungdong yang sepi. Namun jam kedua dimanfaatkan Chanyeol untuk pergi kekantin. Dia mengambil susu dan roti melon.

"YAKK!" tiba-tiba teriakan seorang yeoja mengagetkan Chanyeol.

5 meter didepannya ada seorang siswi kelas 2 yang tadi berteriak. Dia bersama 2 temannya yang berlagak seperti bodyguard. Didepannya ada siswa bertubuh mungil yang membawa nampan makan siangnya yang sepertinya tumpah di depan siswi itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan sunbaenim?! Lihat sepatuku kotor!"

Chanyeol terkejut melihat lawan siswi itu ternyata kelas 3.

"hei, kau sendiri yang menabrakku"

"apa? Bagaimana bisa kau menyalahkanku? Sepatuku kotor dan kau baik-baik saja! Apa sunbaenim masih menyangkal ini kecerobohanku?"

"hah? Kau yang salah Krystal~ssi, kau yang menabrakku dulu"

"ani! Sunbaenim yang menabraknya! Kami melihatnya langsung!" bela kawan krystal.

Chanyeol risih dengan teriakan yeoja itu. Dia segera menyingkir dari suasana bisi—

Pyash! "kyaaa~~" teriakan itu makin kencang saat Baekhyun menumpahkan sekotak susu stroberi ke baju Krystal.

"ini kan yang kau harapkan untuk melaporkanku pada kepala sekolah? Dan ingat cantik... aku sunbae, namaku Byun Baekhyun! Dasar anak orang kaya! Aku juga bisa menjadi sombong sepertimu! Asal kau tau saja semua namja kaya akan takluk olehku! Eh maksudku yeoja kaya! Laporkan saja dasar manja!"

Baekhyun pergi dngan menghentakkan kakinya kelantai dan bibir yang manyun. Dia meninggalkan Krystal yang menangisi baju seragamnya dan teman-temannya yang mencoba membersihkan bajunya.

"dasar sial, padahal aku ingin sekali minum susu"

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun yang sedang melintas didepannya. Namja mungil itu kaget.

"kenapa kau?" tanya Baekhyun heran. Tiba-tiba saja siswa dengan tinggi yang membuat Baekhyun iri mencegatnya dan memegang lengannya.

"ambil ini... sunbae" Chanyeol menyodorkan kotak susu yang ia punya. Baekhyun mengedip lucu karena bingung. Dia menerima susu itu dan kembali menatap Chanyeol.

"gumawo... Park Chanyeol? Hehehe" Baekhyun tersenyum senang karena masih ada malaikat yang mendengarkan permintaannya.

Chanyeol terdiam. Dia merasakan tubuhnya seperti tersengat listrik dan perutnya begitu aneh. Dadanya berdebar kencang. Dia tau tanda-tanda konyol ini, tapi demi kekayaan keluarga Park... dia merasakan ini saat Baekhyun sunbaenim tersenyum hanya karena sekotak susu! SUSU!

"ah enaknya~~ jinjja gumawo Chanyeollie—ah mian,Chanyeol~ssi" Baekhyun menepuk mulutnya sendiri karena memanggil Chanyeol seperti itu padahal mereka baru bertemu. Baekhyun sebenarnya mengenal Chanyeol sebagai siswa paling kaya dan tampan disekolah ini, itu saja yang ia dengar. Jadi saat Chanyeol menawarkan susu, dengan percaya diri Baekhyun sok dekat dengannya.

"gwenchana sunbae, kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar hingga membuat orang berfikir mulutnya akan robek.

"jinjja? OK call! Hahaha" Baekhyun tertawa.

Meskipun terdengar sangat kuno, namun Chanyeol seperti mendengar alunan musik indah yang menyertai tawa Baekhyun yang begitu manis. Chanyeol sudah tidak akan meragukannya, dia jatuh cinta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"shit! Sialan kau Jung Daehyun!"

Kata-kata kotor meluncur begitu saja dari bibir mungil Baekhyun. dia sedang dalam mood buruk. Teringat dengan ancaman Daehyun. Bagaimana tidak dia akan memasakan menu pilihan Daehyun dengan Cuma-Cuma! Bayangkan jika kau hidup dengan manusia yang memiliki selera sangat berbeda denganmu. Baekhyun sejak kecil alergi dengan olahan keju, tapi manusia cerewet Daehyun adalah penggila chesse cake dan selalu menyelipkan selembar keju diatas makanannya. Dia sudah melewati 3 bulan bersama Daehyun dan tau solusinya. Anak manja itu tidak bisa memasak, makanya Baekhyun yang berkuasa atas dapur dan makanannya.

Kali ini Myungdong HS tampak sepi. Jelas saja karena bel pulang sudah dibunyikan 15 menit lalu. Murid mungil ehm ! Baekhyun berjalan terseok-seok ke parkiran untuk mengambil sepedanya. "Byun, are you oke?" seorang teman Baekhyun yang bertanya dengan bahasa inggris yang membuat Baekhyun sebal. 'Sok sekali, memangnya disini Harvard?' pikirnya.

"oh sorry" dia segera tersenyum prihatin karena raut wajah Baekhyun yang seolah baru selamat dari medan perang. Soalnya jam terakhir tadi ada ulangan fisika dan dia lupa belajar semalam.

"aku oke Kyungsoo" jawab Baekhyun sekenanya.

"oh syukurlah" ucapnya lagi dengan bahasa korea namun logatnya agak aneh ditelinga. Tanpa pikir lagi Kyungsoo malah berjalan disamping Baekhyun hingga dia sampai di parkiran. Baekhyun sudah menemukan sepedanya, jadi dia bermaksud 'mengusir' teman imut amerikanya itu. Disaat itu ada seorang murid perempuan mendekati Kyungsoo dengan malu.

"sunbae, terimalah cokelat ini" anak itu memberikan Kyungsoo sebatang cokelat dengan gugup. Terlihat sekali wajahnya memerah malu melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang terkenal sangat tampan dan memiliki mata indah di angkatannya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo adalah murid transfer dari Amerika dan baru pindah semester ini. Katanya sih dia anak orang kaya. Namun di sekolah Myungdong ini sudah (terlalu) banyak orang kaya, Baekhyun saja tidak peduli jika banyak mobil mewah berjajar sepanjang jalan menanti pangeran-pangeran muda pulang sekolah.

"No, thanks"

Tapi Baekhyun baru pertama kali melihat salah satu pangeran yang diberi coklat lalu menolaknya dengan mudah.

Murid perempuan itu terdiam, sudah pasti dia shock dengan keterusterangan atau mungkin kepolosan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun juga merasa sikap Kyungsoo agak ekstrim, dia hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"hey kelas satu" panggil Baekhyun pada murid tadi. Gadis itu menoleh pada Baekhyun bingung.

"Kyungsoo tidak bermaksud menolakmu, dia kan dulu di Amerika jadi adatnya berbeda dengan kita. Lain kali beri dia chicken, itu kesukaannya. Arraseo?"

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, dia mengangguk semangat. Kemudian dia mendekati Kyungsoo malu-malu.

"sunbae maaf, sepertinya aku salah memberimu ini jadi lain kali jika aku memberimu chicken kau mau menerimanya?"

Mendengar chicken disebut, si pangeran Amerika itu tersenyum dan membuat si gadis menjerit kegirangan dalam hati. Dia segera pamit pergi.

"kau tahu saya suka chicken?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun yang sudah naik sepedanya, bersiap pergi.

"tentu saja, kau selalu menyebutnya saat perkenalanmu dulu, sudah ya—aish"

Baru saja Baekhyun mau mengayuh sepedanya namun Kyungsoo menghambat jalannya.

"thank you, Byun"

"thank you too" jawab Baekhyun asal. Kyungsoo kemudian memberikan Baekhyun jalan. Pria tampan itu menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan wajah bahagia.

"Kyungsoo hyung! kau kucari dari tadi hyung!"

Mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap ke sebelah kiri, dia menemukan siswa lain yang berjalan kearahnya.

"oh, hey Chan! Maafkan aku meninggalkanmu"

"kukira kau akan tersesat, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

Kyungsoo mengulum senyumnya "aku hanya berjalan ke tempat parkir dengan teman baruku"

"ah jinjja? Kalau begitu kau harus mengenalkannya padaku!"

Kyungsoo mendelik kaget. Dia terkejut dengan Chanyeol yang tidak biasanya. Karena yang dia tahu, Chanyeol adalah sepupunya yang memiliki hati dingin. Sangat dingin.

00000000000000000000000xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00000000000000000000000000000

Baekhyun sedang sibuk mencuci piring dan Daehyun tiba-tiba lewat di depannya dengan membawa sesuatu yang berbau harum ditangannya. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya melihat aksi mari-makan-topokki-dengan-nikmat-ala-Daehyun.

"berbagilah" pinta Baekhyun.

Daehyun menoleh perlahan, dan memasang wajah sok kaget melihat Baekhyun.

"oh, kau mau?"

Baekhyun memutar matanya malas.

"nee, Jung Daehyun"

Daehyun mengangguk puas, Baekhyun sepertinya sangat menginginkan makanan Daehyun sampai dia bersikap sopan.

"kau bisa mendapatkannya di warung, aku tidak mau membagi denganmu karena aku membelinya dengan uang jajanku yang kutabung 3 hari, kau tau kan betapa susahnya menghemat uang karena kemarin kau menagih uang listrik padaku, jadi untuk makanan semurah ini kau pasti bisa membelinya Baek, kenapa kau masih memintanya padaku, apa aku terlihat kaya?"

Baekhyun untuk pertama kali ingin membunuh orang.

00000000000000xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0000000000000000000000000000000000xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC

Hahaha atas permintaan readers maka aku nyoba nerusin FF ini! Ahahaha

Aku mau liat responnya dulu, kalau bisa sampai 30 hingga chap 3 nanti aku akan lanjutin ^^d


	3. Chapter 3

EGO

Daehyun x Baekhyun

BoysLove, friendship, one-side-love, romance

BAP – EXO

I love them, keep support uri aliens

CHAPTER 3

][

Tinggal bersama bukan berarti akan saling mengenal. Baekhyun tidak begitu memperhatikan kehidupan Daehyun. Tapi Baekhyun membenci sebuah fakta yang baru ia sadari setelah beberapa hari yang lalu. Kejadian itu saat orang tua Baekhyun datang berkunjung ke Apartemennya.

"Baekhyun~aa, ternyata temanmu ini sangat sopan. Lihatlah senyumnya yang membuat hati eomma bahagia, aigoo~ coba kau memiliki pribadi ceria seperti dia"

Daehyun memiliki kemampuan memikat tetua dengan segala pesonanya. Baekhyun tidak heran karena eommanya memang sangat mudah dihasut dengan kata-kata. Tapi anehnya, Daehyun berhasil minum dan ngobrol dengan appanya yang sangat PEMARAH dan DINGIN. Baekhyun akui bahwa dia masih canggung ngobrol dengan appanya sendiri, karena dia sangat tahu bahwa appanya adalah bukan orang yang menunjukan perasaannya pada seseorang, dia akan memasang wajah sangarnya dan lebih menyukai bicara dengan nada tinggi. Baekhyun takut pada appanya, tapi Daehyun sekarang mendapatkan undangan khusus mampir di kedai ramyun milik appanya di Apgeujong. Suatu kehormatan besar yang membuat Baekhyun menangis, kenapa hanya dia yang diperlakukan tidak adil.

Baekhyun memencet remot tv untuk mencari saluran yang membuat moodnya membaik, sore ini dia masih bermala-malasan. Sebenarnya dia ada jadwal les, namun ia lebih suka bersantai didepan tv saja.

BRAKK!

Baekhyun hampir melompat dari sofa karena kaget. Dia yakin mendengar suara di depan pintu apartemennya. Dia panik, mungkin saja itu pencuri namun di sore hari begini masa iya ada pencuri?

"mianhae hyung"

Baekhyun mendengar sayup-sayup suara Daehyun yang terdengar memohon. Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa dadanya sedikit sakit mendengarnya. Dia sangat penasaran apa yang sedang terjadi, namun dia masih bertahan ditempat persembunyiannya.

"cih, kau tahu betapa sulitnya memainkan drama didepan tua bangka itu? Bagaimana aku bisa dengan ikhlas tersenyum meminjamkan uangku?"

Baekhyun terhenyak, ternyata Daehyun datang dengan seseorang. Ia yakin seorang namja yang sangat kuat dan menakutkan. Siapapun itu Baekhyun yakin bukan orang baik.

"kumohon hyung, beri aku waktu... kumohon"

"waktu? Apa itu penting sekarang? Aku menjatuhkan harga diriku dihadapan manusia yang saat itu juga bisa kubunuh!"

"hyung..." suara Daehyun meratap.

"Jung Daehyun, berhentilah menjadi anak mereka. Oh iya, kau kan memang bukan siapa-siapa. Kau... anak haram kan?"

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Apa-apaan orang ini? Siapa dia? Kenapa dengan pembicaraan serius ini?

"baiklah... seminggu lagi aku akan membawa uangnya"

"5 hari saja Daehyun... itu batasku"

Baekhyun terdiam. Sebenarnya Baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang suka ikut campur masalah orang lain. Tapi dia merasa jika masalah Daehyun sangat rumit untuk dihadapi oleh siswa kelas 2 SMA. Baekhyun kemudian mendengar suara pintu ditutup tampaknya orang menakutkan itu sudah pergi. Baekhyun segera melarikan diri sebelum tertangkap menguping.

"Baekkie" panggil Daehyun.

Baekhyun bingung akan menemui Daehyun atau pura-pura tertidur. Jika dia keluar sekarang maka jelas sekali dia ada dirumah saat Daehyun datang. Tapi dia merasa tidak enak hati. Baekhyun memutuskan berpura-pura tidur diatas sofa setelah ia mendengar langkah kaki.

"kau tidur?"

Daehyun mendekati sosok teman seatapnya yang terbaring tidur di sofa. Kemudian dia menarik selimut yang ada di ujung kaki Baekhyun untuk menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun.

"ya Tuhan... aku harus bagaimana sekarang?"

Baekhyun mengintip dari balik selimut tapi dia hanya bisa melihat punggung Daehyun. Tidak ada suara apapun hingga Baekhyun kira dia melamun.

"hiks"

Namja lebih tua itu membelalakan matanya, dia baru saja mendengar Daehyun menangis. Ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar nada memilukan itu dari namja yang ia kenal sangat jahil.

Belum tersadar dari keterkejutannya, Baekhyun makin tidak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya masih ditempat sedangkan Daehyun berjalan menuju balkon apartemen mereka. Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun seakan tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Daehyun dan dia harap Daehyun sedikit waras untuk tidak mel-

"JUNG DAEHYUN!" Baekhyun berteriak keras dan berlari mendekap tubuh Daehyun yang hampir melompati pembatas besi di balkon.

"KUMOHON JANGAN LAKUKAN INI! SADARLAH!"

Daehyun menolehkan wajahnya yang terlihat basah, menangis tersedu seperti anak kecil. Tubuhnya gemetaran dan wajahnya begitu pucat. Baekhyun tidak menyangka jika Daehyun sudah terluka dilihat dari lebam ungu di pelipis dan sudut bibir Daehyun. Baekhyun menangis tanpa sadar.

"Dae... Dae... apa yang terjadi denganmu..."

"kenapa kau mencegahku? Biarkan aku melompat dari sini!"

"dan membiarkanmu mati konyol?! TIDAK AKAN!"

"ugh! Jangan urusi masalahku!"

"begitu? Kalau aku ingin, kau akan apa?"

"kenapa denganmu?! Aku sedang tidak ingin memukul seseorang!"

BUKK! Kali ini Baekhyun lah yang benar-benar memukul Daehyun. Dia menggunakan seluruh kemampuan hapkidonya untuk menghajar / mengembalikan kewarasan Daehyun.

"argh!" Daehyun memekik kesakitan karena dia sudah cukup babak belur ditambah bogem mentah di pipinya.

"aku tidak segan-segan menghajarmu sampai pingsan agar kau tidak berniat bunuh diri lagi"

"MEMANGNYA KAU SIAPA?!"

Baekhyun kehilangan kata-kata, dia berdiri mematung menatap Daehyun yang tengah menormalkan jantungnya. Daehyun agak melihat ke arah bawah, tiba-tiba dia merasa ketakutan jika semisal tubuhnya remuk dan benar-benar mati. Daehyun merosot duduk dilantai. Tubuhnya mendingin karena udara malam yang mulai berhembus. Pandangannya begitu kosong, tenaganya sudah habis dan dia tidak peduli saat Baekhyun duduk berjongkok dihadapannya.

Baekhyun hanyalah orang asing, dia tidak akan mengerti kenapa Daehyun ingin mengakhiri hidupnya seperti ini. Dunia memang kejam seperti apa yang dikatakan orang, namun segalanya bisa dihadapi jika kau memiliki seseorang yang ada saat kau menghadapi itu semua. Jika itu memang seseorang yang siap terluka bersamamu.

"aku memang bukan siapa-siapa, tapi aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, kumohon tetaplah hidup"

Daehyun mematung ketika Baekhyun merangkum wajahnya dan mengecup bibirnya sambil menangis. Hanya menempelkan bibir plum itu pada bibir tebal Daehyun, bahkan Daehyun merasakan Baekhyun mengigil karena ketakutan. Daehyun tidak membalas ciuman itu, dia hanya menatap tajam pada mata tertutup Baekhyun.

"aku tidak akan mati Baek" ucap Daehyun dingin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00000000000000xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chanyeol berdiri dihadapan sebuah lemari besar berisikan beragam piala pnghargaan yang ia raih sebagai anak jenius di keluarga Park. Tapi kemudian kebenciannya menguar melihat satu piala yang tertulis bahwa dia menjadi runner up dan itu hanya satu. Dia selalu menjadi nomor satu dan itu mengiritasi matanya. Keluarga Park benci kekalahan, apalagi menjadi yang kedua adalah paling buruk.

"kau kenapa Park? Masih menangisi kekalahanmu 3 tahun lalu?" inner Chanyeol tertawa mengejek pada dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol menyeringai mengerikan, siapa sangka kekalahannya ini membuatnya menjadi pribadi dingin di keluarga Park. Kekalahan yang tidak akan dia lupakan seumur hidupnya, bukan karena dia bodoh tapi semenjak itu dia kehilangan hal yang paling berharga yaitu 'harga diri'.

Flashback

Chanyeol kecil menatap tidak percaya pada layar LCD yang menampilkan skor nilai peserta olimpiade sains international di Busan. Nilai yang terpampang disana membuat kakinya melemas dan senyuman lebar yang selalu ia pamerkan hilang seketika.

Chanyeol menoleh pada anak lain yang berkulit tan di sebelahnya, anak yang ia kenal di kejuaraan ini dan hanya mereka berdua perwakilan Korea Selatan. Anak itu sama terkejutnya dengan Chanyeol bahkan terlihat shock.

"kajja Daehyun~ah, kau harus naik podium!" ujar panitia menyadarkan keterkejutan anak berkult tan yang dipanggil Daehyun.

"tunggu sebentar ahjussi" cegah Chanyeol. Daehyun menoleh pada Chanyeol yang pucat. Tangannya ditarik Chanyeol ke belakang podium.

Chanyeol berniat memukul atau menampar Daehyun. Demi Tuhan dia tidak pernah merasakan kekalahan yang begitu menceloskan hatinya. Menusuk bagai belati yang menancap di jantungnya. Jung Daehyun yang ia kenal selama olimpiade ini berlangsung ada di tingkat ketiga dibawahnya. Chanyeol akan menghajar orang yang menyebut ini keberuntungan, olimpiade ini murni intelegensi peserta. Jadi kenapa dia tidak bisa menjadi JUARA?

Baru saja Chanyeol berhadapan dengan Daehyun dan anak tan itu menubruk memeluknya sangat erat.

"CHANYEOL~AH! AKU MENANG! YA TUHAN AKU TIDAK PERCAYA INI!"

Chanyeol ingin berteriak memaki Daehyun yang seenaknya memeluk dirinya. Belum tahu saja kalau Chanyeol sudah terbakar kebencian pada bocah tan itu. Ditambah lagi Daehyun menangis hebat dipelukkannya yang ia yakin meninggalkan jejak tangisan di jas mahal Chanyeol.

"Daehyun~ah! Ppali!"

"nee ahjussi, Chanyeol terima kasih atas pelukanmu" Daehyun menyeka airmatanya kasar dan tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol. Kemudian dia ditarik panitia untuk naik ke podium.

"ARRGHHH!" Chanyeol berlari meninggalkan acara dan dia tidak sudi naik ke podium untuk menerima pialanya.

Hingga acara itu berakhir Chanyeol berada di mobil ayahnya dan menangis keras. Sebesar apapun tubuhnya dia masih kelas 1 smp dan itu membuatnya begitu terpukul. Kemudian dia merasakan bekas basah di jasnya. Air mata Jung Daehyun.

"menjijikan" geram Chanyeol segera melepaskan jasnya. Dia keluar dari mobil dan mencari tong sampah.

BRUK! Jas mewah itu teronggok di tong sampah. Namun sesuatu melayang keluar dari tong sampah saat ia menghempaskan jas itu. Sebuah kertas yang jatuh didekat kaki Chanyeol. Matanya terbelalak hampir keluar. Satu kalimat pertama yang tertulis di kertas itu adalah soal olimpiade tadi. Chanyeol memungutnya dan membaca seluruh tulisan yang tertulis dengan bahasa korea.

"what the heck?!"

Saat itu juga tuan Park, Ayah Chanyeol baru keluar dari acara. Dia menuju mobilnya bersama ajudannya yang setia. Chanyeol segera berlari ke Ayahnya.

"Appa! Lihat yang kutemukan! Ini kunci jawaban olimpiade!" ucap Chanyeol terburu-buru.

"jadi kau menggunakan cara murahan hingga akhirnya kau kalah tuan muda Park?"

Chanyeol menyadari bahwa ayahnya sangat marah saat ini. Kemarahan Ayahnya sangat ia takuti. Namun dia masih memiliki bukti ditangannya.

"tidak Ayah! Aku tidak mungkin melakukan cara itu! Ayah tau kan betapa aku bekerja keras untuk olimpiade ini? Tapi kunci ini ditulis dengan bahasa korea, dan aku yakin pemilik kunci ini adalah Daehyun!"

Tuan Park menoleh pada Chanyeol dan menatap tajam anak lelakinya.

"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menghancurkan acara ini dan teman satu negaramu? Mengotori nama Korea setelah kabur karena malu mendapatkan posisi kedua dan membuat Ayahmu ditertawakan orang?"

Bibir Chanyeol bergetar, dia ingin menangis. Segera ia bersimpuh di kaki ayahnya.

"mianhae... hiks jeongmal mianhae Appa"

"cepat masuk ke mobil Park Chanyeol!"

Semenjak hari itu dia tidak dekat dengan Ayahnya. Mereka sekarang selalu memiliki pandangan yang berbeda. Chanyeol tumbuh dengan ketekadan kuat bahwa dia adalah yang terbaik, dan kemudian dia akan menyingkirkan semua orang yang menghalanginya.

"Chanyeollie... aku datang"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah namja yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan. Namja bermata bulat dan manik mata hitam sedang menatapnya khawatir. Kemudian keberadaan botol martini di dekat Chanyeol membuatnya makin khawatir. Dia tahu namja tinggi itu tidak akan mabuk kalau dirinya sedang sangat depresi. Bukankah tadi pagi Chanyeol sempat memberikannya senyuman? Apa semudah itu moodnya menjadi buruk?

"hi kyungsoo, apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku hari ini?"

Kyungsoo pemilik mata bulat itu menggeleng polos, dia bukannya tidak tahu tapi jika menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol membuatnya tidak enak hati. Mood Chanyeol sangat sulit ditebak.

"aku bertemu seseorang... dia cantik sekali"

Deg! Kyungsoo segera menyentuh dada kirinya yang berdenyut kesakitan mendengar Chanyeol memuji seseorang. Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum, tidak biasanya Chanyeol mabuk karena hal lain selain yeah kejadian 3 tahun lalu.

"matanya sipit jika tertawa, senyumnya indah apalagi suaranya saat tertawa ,kupikir dia itu malaikat"

Senyuman Kyungsoo menghilang. Sejauh itu Chanyeol memuji seseorang membuatnya makin tidak mengerti. Bahkan jantungnya serasa berhenti sejenak tadi. Malaikat adalah pujian paling tinggi dari mulut Chanyeol dan berlebihan menurut Kyungsoo. Tidak mungkin ada orang sesempurna itu. Siapa yeoja itu?

"dia... namja... beautifull boy"

Chanyeol menyeringai ketika mengatakan bahwa seseorang yang ia puja tadi adalah namja. Melihat reaksi Kyungsoo membuatnya makin menyeringai. Kyungsoo yang lebih tua setahun darinya dan menjadi teman masa kecilnya. Chanyeol akan mengatakan bahwa seseorang yang sangat tahu tentang dirinya adalah Kyungsoo. Ibarat kasarnya Kyungsoo seperti manajernya. Mereka hanya terpisah saat smp karena ayah Kyungsoo pindah ke amerika untuk urusan bisnis.

"siapa yeol?" tanya Kyungsoo berusaha setenang mungkin.

"wah, apa kau tidak kaget jika aku menyukai namja? Atau jangan-jangan kau juga pernah menyukai namja?"

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya. Dia gugup bukan main, tangannya nampak berkeringat. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya di depan Kyungsoo, sangat dekat.

"berhati-hatilah Kyungsoo, aku bisa membaca semua ekspresi wajahmu. Terutama saat ini... kau mengatakan 'YES' isn't you?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

tbc

sorry kalau jadi membosankan huhuhu beneran ini udah usaha sesuai inspirasi yang didapet, maaf kalau banyak typo , ohya rivewnya udah aku baca semua, thanks ya supportnya ^^ aku harap ini ga ngecewain sorry telat updet juga :'(

riview juseyooo


	4. Chapter 4

EGO

BoysLove, friendship, one-side-love, romance

BAP – EXO

I love them, keep support uri aliens

Esoknya Baekhyun terbangun dengan mata bengkak karena banyak menangis dan wajah lesu. Dia keluar dari kamar dan melihat ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 05.55 pagi. Baekhyun segera membersihkan dirinya untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan berangkat sekolah.

"apa Daehyun sudah bangun?" itulah yang terlintas dibenaknya saat kesadarannya sudah kembali. Sepertinya Baekhyun banyak melamun tadi. Jantungnya hampir melompat mendengar kenop pintu yang dibuka Daehyun. Pria busan itu sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"kau sudah sarapan?"

Baekhyun mundur mendengar pertanyaan Daehyun. Dia mau tidak mau menatap mata Daehyun. Masih sama seolah tidak terjadi apapun semalam. Gila, Baekhyun bahkan membayangkan jika Daehyun akan menghindarinya bahkan pergi dari apartemen ini.

"su-sudah" Baekhyun tergagap. Daehyun menuju rak piring dan mengambil kotak makan. Lalu memasukkan sendiri nasi goreng kimchi yang dibuat Baekhyun.

"kau memasukkan keju?"

"iya... sepertinya..."

Baekhyun melihat Daehyun tersenyum lebar ke arah nasi goreng buatannya. Lalu perasaan aneh itu muncul, kupu-kupu yang berterbangan diperutnya. Geli dan menyenangkan. Baekhyun ikut tersenyum.

"karena kau sudah sarapan, ayo berangkat!"

"ya..." Baekhyun tersenyum manis menyambut ajakan Daehyun. Dia tidak peduli kalau piringnya sama sekali tidak kotor. Baekhyun rela berbohong agar bisa berangkat dengan Daehyun.

000000000000000000000oooooooooooooo

"maaf nak, satu saja yang masuk, kuota bus sudah penuh!" teriak supir bus saat Baekhyun hendak masuk ke bus. Mata sipitnya terbuka.

"tapi bis selanjutnya masih 15 menit ahjussi, aku tidak akan sampai sekolah tepat waktu" mohon Baekhyun meski dia sudah tau keadaan dalam bus yang sangat penuh. Ahjussi itu tetap menggeleng tegas. Kemudian Baekhyun menatap Daehyun yang sudah masuk kedalam bus.

"dae!" belum sempat Baekhyun berbicara dengan Daehyun, pintu bus tertutup otomatis dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri di halte. Baekhyun mengeluh panjang, ini hari sialnya.

"apa aku harus berlari?" monolog Baekhyun. Jarak ke sekolahnya kira-kira 3 Km lagi dan bus selanjutnya masih sangat lama. Tanpa pikir panjang dia berlari menuju arah sekolah.

00000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooo

" Chanyeollie... ayo cepat masuk, sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi" ajak Kyungsoo melihat namja tinggi itu tidak bergeming dari kursi kemudi.

"masuklah dulu Hyung" titahnya.

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya. Itu kalimat pertama Chanyeol sejak tadi pagi dia mendiamkannya. Namja mata bulat itu segera keluar dari lamborgini putih Chanyeol dan memasuki kelasnya. Chanyeol duduk tenang dikursi kemudinya. Satu objek yang sejak tadi membuatnya enggan keluar mobil. Seseorang yang tidak jauh dari mobilnya sedang berdiri didepan gerbang. Selalu melihat kearah datangnya siswa yang berangkat dengan bus umum. Jung Daehyun.

"YA! SEDANG APA KAU MASIH BERDIRI DISINI! KAU BERNIAT KUHUKUM?" tiba-tiba Seungri seongsaenim mendatangi Daehyun.

"aniyo! Kenapa seongsaenim ada disini? Harusnya para guru sedang memasuki kelas!"

"yak! Kalau aku dikelas dan muridku ada didepan gerbang lalu siapa yang kuajar paboya!"

Daehyun nyengir dan segera meloloskan diri dari kejaran Seungri seongsaenim. Chanyeol mendecih pelan. Dia memutuskan masuk ke kelas karena baru saja bel dibunyikan.

"hosh hosh hosh... aaah akhirnyaaaa" suara yang selalu muncul dimimpi Chanyeol terdengar. Namja tinggi itu perlahan menoleh kebelakang.

"akh.. kakiku..." sosok namja mungil sedang terduduk ditanah memegangi pergelangan kaki kirinya sedangkan nafasnya terputus-putus seolah habis berlari marathon.

"sunbae, gwenchana?" tanpa peduli dengan tas yang ia lempar dia mendekati sosok itu dan menampakkan wajah yang amat sangat cemas.

Byun Baekhyun mendongakan wajahnya. Sosok tampan yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Dia begitu kelelahan berlari sejauh 3 km tanpa istirahat. Kakinya mungkin terkilir dan bengkak. Meski penglihatannya agak blur, dia yakin namja didepannya mengenalnya. Tanpa malu Baekhyun menangis.

"huaaaaa aku lelah... kakiku sakit sekali... bisakah kau menggendongku ke kelas?"

Chanyeol tertegun dengan nada imut Baekhyun yang memohon sambil menangis padanya. Senyuman 5 jari diberikan pada Baekhyun. Tentu saja Chanyeol akan melakukannya, Baekhyun yang paling spesial untuknya sejak kemarin.

000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Kim Heejun..." "hadir saem!" "Jang Wooyoung.." "masih tampan saem!" "Nam Woohyun..." "masih menantikan cinta sunggyu saem!" "YAK! SIKKEURO!" "sunggyu-ya! Diam kau! Saem sedang absen!"

"Kim Jongdae.." "masih liatin Daehyun melamun saem!"

Daehyun segera sadar dan menoleh pada Jongdae yang menyiapkan spidol hitam dipipinya dan mencoret pipi Daehyun sengaja. "YA!" jerit Daehyun dengan nada tingginya. Jongdae tertawa keras.

"jangan melamun makanya! Apa kau sedang patah hati Jung?" tanya Jongdae.

Daehyun men-takbam jidat Jongdae dengan keras dan membuatnya menjerit tak kalah keras. Seisi kelas kembali ramai dengan adegan tom-jerry itu.

"Park Chanyeol.." hanya saem yang tidak punya selera humor.

"Chanyeooool! Hahh! Itu Chanyeol kan?!" seisi kelas heboh dengan teriakan terbaru dari Minzy sambil menunjuk ke arah jendela.

"DAEBAK! SIAPA TUH YANG DIGENDONG? WAAAH BERUNTUNG BANGET!"

Karena mendengar kejadian yang sepertinya akan heboh itu kontan siswi berhamburan ke dekat jendela. Tanpa peduli siswa yang tergencet ditengah kerumunan.

"YA ELAH BIASA AJA KELEES! KEGENCET NIH! WOY MANUSIA!" lagi-lagi Jongdae teraniaya.

"itu siapa ya? Apa kita kenal?"

"apa dia anak angkatan kita?"

"omo omo omo, dia menggendong dengan bridal style! He's such gentleman!"

"eh.. itu Baekhyun sunbaenim kan?"

Terakhir Daehyun mendengar jelas ucapan Jongdae yang ikut mengintip diantara siswi tadi. Jongdae sudah pasti mengenal Baekhyun karena dulu Baekhyun sunbaenya di grup paduan suara sekolah. Tapi Jongdae tidak tahu jika sorot mata Daehyun mendadak gelap saat ini.

0000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Chan-Chanyeol.. tu-turunkan aku... kumohon" Baekhyun hampir berbisik karena suaranya yang makin mengecil melihat beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan mereka berdua. Tapi suaranya seperti ditelan udara. Jarak telinga Chanyeol cukup jauh dijangkau atau memang Chanyeol yang terlalu tinggi.

"kakimu masih sakit kan sunbae? Gwenchana, kau tidak berat kok"

Baekhyun merasakan wajahnya memerah malu dan heran. Entah dimana dia pernah mendengar kalimat barusan.

Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun didepan kelasnya. Dua namja itu kemudian berdiri berhadapan dengan canggung.

"emm, gumawo Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol mengangguk singkat.

"selamat belajar... Baekkie"

Baekhyun merasakan ada yang aneh dengan dadanya. Apa tadi dia berlari terlalu kencang hingga dadanya masih berdebar kencang? Atau karena ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan intim seperti barusan?

"oh...oke.. aku masuk dulu...gumawo"

"kau sudah mengucapkan itu tadi Baekkie" kali ini Chanyeol tersenyum lebar menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya yang sangat menawan.

"oh benarkah? Yah.. kau harus ke kelas Chanyeol..."

"nde... kau masuk duluan Baekkie"

Baekhyun speechless, dia menuju kelasnya dengan kaki terseok karena gugup. Sementara Chanyeol bersiul senang dan segera menuju kelasnya.

0000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Daehyun menopang kepalanya dengan telapak tangan membentuk siku lalu menghadap Chanyeol yang sedang mengerjakan tugas dari Kim saem.

"wajahmu sangaaat terlihat bahagia" ujar Daehyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menoleh ke Daehyun "kau benar. Hahaha"

"ah, beda sekali denganku, kau tau aku belum sarapan" curhat Daehyun.

"ah jinjja? Kau mau kutraktir?" Chanyeol berhenti menulis dan menaik turunkan alisnya ke Daehyun sambil tersenyum bodoh.

"jangan tarik lagi ucapanmu Park Chanyeol!"

"hahaha okay,kau tidak penasaran kenapa aku senang?"

"apa kau akan mentraktirku seminggu jika kau ingin aku mendengarnya?"

"YA! Kenapa diotakmu hanya makanan?!"

"makanan adalah nafasku Yeol,hahaha"

Chanyeol meraih leher Daehyun dan pura-pura menyekik bocah busan itu. Segera mereka fokus setelah Kim saem menegurnya dan kembali tertawa bersama Daehyun. Mungkin dia sejenak lupa bahwa Daehyun adalah orang yang paling dia benci.

Drrrttt~~

Daehyun melirik ponselnya yang bergetar. Segera dia mengusap layarnya dan menampilkan sms.

From : BBH

Dae, buku tugas fisikamu kubawakan. Bukankah kau ada pelajaran fisika?

"oh iya!" Daehyun menepuk jidatnya sendiri mengingat buku tugasnya. Untung saja Baekhyun membawakannya.

Oh gumawo. Temui aku dikantin nanti.

"dari pacarmu Dae?" tanya Chanyeol jail. Mencoba mengintip isi sms Daehyun.

"dari seseorang yang tidak akan pergi dari sisiku"

"heol~ egois sekali kau, semua orang punya kebebasan Dae, kau tidak bisa memperlakukan manusia seperti itu"

"kau serius sekali Yeol, apa kotak humormu sudah rusak?"

Chanyeol memukul kepala Daehyun dengan pensilnya. Dia tidak bisa menang dari ucapan Daehyun. Yah sebenarnya Chanyeol sedikit penasaran dengan seseorang yang Daehyun bicarakan.

0000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"ramen, topokki, lemonade, chessecake, ice cream"

"Dae.. apa kau tidak makan 3 hari?"

"YA! Jangan berubah pikiran! Aku tidak membawa uang cukup!" Daehyun memotong perkataan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya hanya bertanya. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat betapa senangnya Daehyun.

"kau sudah memesan kan? Cepat sana cari tempat, aku akan memesan juga" usir Chanyeol agar ia bisa masuk antrian. Daehyun memberikan gerakan hormat dan pergi mencari tempat.

"Dae!" siswa dengan postur tubuh mungil dan kulit porselen mendekati tempat Daehyun duduk. Tangan kanannya memegang creeps dan tangan kirinya memegang buku tugas fisika milik Daehyun.

"kemari!" Daehyun mengarahkan Baekhyun duduk disampingnya. Namun Baekhyun sedikit ragu.

"ayo, sekalian makan siang bersamaku"

Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Daehyun hari ini. Dia mulai berfikir jika dari pagi tadi Daehyun selalu menyuruh Baekhyun melakukan sesuatu tanpa penolakan. Bahkan sampai melewatkan sarapan. Sebelumnya ini tidak pernah Baekhyun alami. Apa mungkin sejak malam itu?

"apa kau merencanakan sesuatu Dae?kau... terlihat berbeda" tanya Baekhyun takut.

"kenapa? Bukankah kau senang aku begini?"

Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya kuat. Entah sandiwara apalagi yang Daehyun lakukan. Baekhyun sudah tau sosok lain Daehyun di malam itu. Betapa menakutkannya Daehyun dan Baekhyun tidak suka jika namja tan ini memperlakukannya seperti ini. Terlalu creepy tapi kenapa tubuhnya merespon lain?

"bukankah... kau menyukaiku?"

Baekhyun merasakan darahnya berdesir. Tubuhnya mematung mendengar kalimat yang belum tentu sama dengan apa yang Baekhyun artikan.

"HAHAHAHA wajahmu kenapa pucat begitu Baek? Aku bercanda kok"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya.

"aku akan memukulmu dirumah! Aissh"

"tenanglah, aku tidak salah sepenuhnya kan? Duduk disini, kita makan bersama saja"

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul dan mengambil duduk di sebelah Daehyun. Namja busan itu memainkan game di ponselnya dengan serius. Baekhyun mengamati wajah itu dan kembali memikirkan kejadian semalam.

Kenapa dia mencium Daehyun?

Apa benar dia begitu ketakutan saat Daehyun berniat bunuh diri?

Apa arti Daehyun baginya?

00000ooooooooooooooooo

"eh? Daehyun bersama siapa?"

Chanyeol membawa makanan yang bisa ia bawa dalam nampan karena pesanan Daehyun sangat banyak sudah dibawakan ahjumma kantin tadi. Dia melihat sosok lain yang memunggungi Chanyeol duduk disebelah Daehyun. Tapi dari postur tubuh mungil itu Chanyeol sedikit berharap jika siswa itu adalah orang yang membuatnya senang pagi ini. Chanyeol meneruskan langkah ke tempat Daehyun duduk.

Seperti gerakan slow motion Chanyeol tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari namja mungil tadi. Hingga wajah itu terlihat dan berbalik menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi kaget yang sangat manis menurut Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol..." Baekhyun memanggil nama lengkapnya.

"Baek... kau disini" lalu Chanyeol tersenyum bodoh dihadapan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Jantungnya perlahan berpacu karena tidak menyangka bertemu Baekhyun lagi.

"kau sedang apa disini Baek?" tanya Chanyeol.

Daehyun menyipitkan matanya mendengar panggilan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Tapi kemudian meneruskan makannya.

"aku... sedang..." Baekhyun mencoba melibatkan Daehyun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Daehyun menoleh dan memberikan ekspresi "APA? KAU MAU APA?" dan Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Baekhyun sunbae tentu saja lapar Yeollie! Memangnya dia ke kantin mau belajar?" seloroh Daehyun.

Chanyeol ber-oh ria. Baekhyun nampaknya sedikit bingung juga kenapa Chanyeol mendekati meja ini.

"ah Baek, aku sekelas dengan Daehyun, dan sepertinya kau mengenal Daehyun ya? Anak ini memang terkenal" Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Sekelas?

"bukan begitu Yeol, Jongdae mengenalkan Baekhyun padaku saat aktif dipaduan suara, justru dia yang terkenal! Baekhyun sunbae yang memiliki suara indah di sekolah"

Entah kenapa Baekhyun menunduk dalam mendengar pujian Daehyun dan blush! Wajahnya memerah. Tapi kenapa ada yang janggal? Bukankah mereka saling kenal lebih lama dari itu? Kenapa Daehyun tidak katakan pada Chanyeol jika mereka tinggal satu apartemen?

TBC

maaf banget kependekan, soalnya bingung motongnya gimana xD

ditunggu kritik saran yaaa, maaf kalau banyak typo T-T

and.. WHY DAEHYUN SEMAKIN GANTENG DAY BY DAY? WHY?

thank you~~ pyyooong


	5. Chapter 5

**EGO**

Chapter sebelumnya~

"kau sedang apa disini Baek?" tanya Chanyeol.

Daehyun menyipitkan matanya mendengar panggilan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Tapi kemudian meneruskan makannya.

"aku... sedang..." Baekhyun mencoba melibatkan Daehyun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Daehyun menoleh dan memberikan ekspresi "APA? KAU MAU APA?" dan Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Baekhyun sunbae tentu saja lapar Yeollie! Memangnya dia ke kantin mau belajar?" seloroh Daehyun.

Chanyeol ber-oh ria. Baekhyun nampaknya sedikit bingung juga kenapa Chanyeol mendekati meja ini.

"ah Baek, aku sekelas dengan Daehyun, dan sepertinya kau mengenal Daehyun ya? Anak ini memang terkenal" Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Sekelas?

"bukan begitu Yeol, Jongdae mengenalkan Baekhyun padaku saat aktif dipaduan suara, justru dia yang terkenal! Baekhyun sunbae yang memiliki suara indah di sekolah"

Entah kenapa Baekhyun menunduk dalam mendengar pujian Daehyun dan blush! Wajahnya memerah. Tapi kenapa ada yang janggal? Bukankah mereka saling kenal lebih lama dari itu? Kenapa Daehyun tidak katakan pada Chanyeol jika mereka tinggal satu apartemen?

Chapter 5~

"jinjja? Kau bisa bernyanyi? Kalau begitu Kita bisa duet, aku punya band!" ucap Baekhyun antusias.

Baik Daehyundan Baekhyun menunjukan ekspresi yang sama. Terkejut dan memandang aneh pada Chanyeol. Merasa salah bicara, namja tampan itu hanya menggaruk lehernya canggung.

"ah maaf, hahaha aku hanya terlalu senang hari ini" kemudian dia mengedip pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun reflek membuang wajahnya dan merasakan pipinya menghangat. Oh tidak, jangan bilang dia sedang tersipu malu. Tunggu, apakah Daehyun melihatnya?

"sunbae! Apa kau tidak lapar? Boleh aku memakan creepmu?" Daehyun menatap creep ditangan Baekhyun dengan wajah ingin. Baekhyun tersenyum, Daehyun tidak pernah membuatnya canggung bagaimanapun situasinya. Yah meski Baekhyun belum menemukan jawaban yang pasti kenapa dia tidak ingin kehilangan Daehyun. Sebuah jawaban yang harus didapatkan segera, karena Baekhyun tau ada kapal lain yang hampir berlabuh... Chanyeol.

Ini sudah 1 bulan pertemanan Daehyun dan Chanyeol. Begitu juga kedekatan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Luar biasanya adalah Chanyeol bahkan menjadi sangat ramah dengan teman sebayanya dan yeoja yang mengidolakannya. Sosok Chanyeol menjadi sangat hangat dan ramah pada semua orang. Tidak ada yang berubah dengan Daehyun, dia masih suka membuat orang tertawa di kelas bersama partnernya Jongdae (bahkan melibatkan Chanyeol) menciptakan banyolan di kelas. Persahabatan Daehyun dan Chanyeol mulai meruak dipenjuru sekolah. Beberapa menanggapi dengan senang, namun ada juga ucapan pedas yang ditujukan terutama pada Daehyun. Semua siswa tau jika Daehyun bukan orang yang selevel dengan Chanyeol. Menganggap persahabatan itu hanya untuk keuntungan Daehyun saja.

Namun dibalik indahnya persahabatan mereka tetap ada orang yang paling tersingkirkan. Kyungsoo selalu dibuat tidak terlihat oleh Chanyeol. Dia pernah menunggu Chanyeol ditempat parkir hingga jam 7 malam namun ternyata dia naik taksi dengan Daehyun karena janjian main di game center. Setiap kali Kyungsoo datang ke mansion Chanyeol dia selalu disambut dengan pelayan yang mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol sedang sibuk menerima telfon dari temannya. Kyungsoo sudah sangat kesal kali ini, dia membentak semua pelayan di rumahnya dan memaksa berangkat ke sekolah dengan mengendarai mobilnya sendiri. Sesampainya di tempat parkir dia melihat tidak banyak siswa yang sampai karena ini masih cukup pagi. Kaki kecilnya keluar dari mobil dan menutup keras hingga alarm mobilnya berbunyi melengking.

"SHIT!" umpat Kyungsoo dan segera setelah mematikan alarm dia memandangi anak-anak yang baru masuk gerbang.

Targetnya muncul tidak lama kemudian. Yeah, JUNG DAEHYUN! Kita lihat saja bagaimana Kyungsoo saat dia marah padanya. Beraninya dia merebut Chanyeol dan dunia Chanyeol.

"DAEHYUN!" mata kelerengnya melebar seperti hendak keluar.

"Apa?" tanya Daehyun polos saat siswa mungil mendekatinya dengan wajah seram namun tetap lucu dimata Daehyun.

"KITA HARUS BICARA!" tanpa persetujuan Daehyun, Kyungsoo menarik tangannya menuju halaman belakang sekolah.

"Dae! Kau mau kemana?!" Baekhyun yang berjalan agak jauh dari Daehyun tadi heran saat Daehyun ditarik paksa oleh teman sekelasnya sendiri.

.

Jadilah disini Daehyun berdiri dan Kyungsoo yang memakinya habis-habisan dengan bahasa inggris lancar. Daehyun memiringkan kepalanya melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo karena namja mungil ini menatap tanah saat mengomelinya.

"Kyungsoo-ssi" potong Daehyun dan otomatis membuat Kyungsoo berhenti bicara lalu mendongak menatap namja tan itu.

"jangan buang tenagamu, aku ini hanya mendapatkan 50 dipelajaran bahasa inggris"

"YA! POKOKNYA KAU HARUS MENCERMATI SEMUA KATA-KATAKU TADI!"

"aku sama sekali tidak mengerti satupun yang kau katakan, intinya saja"

"aissh! Kebodohanmu memang terbukti!"

Daehyun menatap sebal pada Kyungsoo yang mengejeknya bodoh. Sialan malah diperjelas!

"Jauhi Chanyeol!"

Air muka Daehyun berubah. Dia menatap tajam pada Kyungsoo yang langsung mengkerut karena tatapan tajam itu.

"kenapa semua orang ingin mencampuri urusanku? Apa aku seperti mengambil istri orang? Kami hanya berteman, kenapa semua orang begitu kesal padaku?"

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya. Dia tidak menyangka aura Daehyun saat marah sangat menyeramkan. Daehyun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo, tak ayal membuat namja mungil itu terdesak dan punggungnya membentur pelan dinding dibelakangnya. Kyungsoo panik, ini bukan keadaan yang ia harapkan. Harusnya dia yang mendesak Daehyun. Ah! Kenapa jadi desak-mendesak sih?

"katakan padaku yang sebenarnya Kyungsoo-ssi, kemudian aku akan mempertimbangkannya"

Kyungsoo merasakan dadanya berdebar kencang karena Daehyun bicara dengan suara berat seperti berbisik. Orientasi Kyungsoo yang sudah jadi gay bergejolak karena namja didepannya ini tidak biasa. Daehyun dilihat sedekat ini sungguh sangat tampan. Dia memiliki bulu mata panjang dan mata cokelat kemudian hidung bangirnya. Mata Kyungsoo bergerak sembarang saat dia melihat bibir penuh Daehyun yang sangat menggoda. Demi Tuhan, ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo melihat bibir sesexy itu dan membuatnya ingin...

"a-aku menyukai Chanyeol" terbongkar sudah rahasia yang ia niatkan untuk dipendam sendiri.

Kyungsoo pikir Daehyun akan menyingkir dari tubuhnya, karena Kyungsoo sudah kram dan tidak bisa berkutik (diabawah tekanan aura Daehyun). Namun nyatanya ia masih dikunci oleh tatapan itu. Oh shit! Jangan sampai aku menyukainya juga! Begitu pikir Kyungsoo.

"bukankah kau juga populer diantara yeoja?" tanya Daehyun.

"tapi aku hanya menyukai Chanyeol, itu saja" Kyungsoo mencoba tenangkan dadanya yang bergemuruh tiap kali melihat bibir Daehyun.

"kenapa kau menyukai pria yang tidak menyukaimu?"

Dada Kyungsoo kemudian terasa nyeri. Dia menatap mata Daehyun dengan berani.

"karena aku tidak akan meminta balasan apapun jika memang dia tidak menyukaiku"

"tapi kau memintaku menjauhinya, itu artinya kau ingin memilikinya"

"aku hanya ingin membuat semua orang berhenti membicarakan Chanyeol dan kembali seperti sebelum dia mengenalmu"

"apa katamu? Benarkah dia lebih menyukaimu sebelum mengenalku?"

Kyungsoo entah kenapa ingin menangis. Dia tahu kelemahannya dalam berdebat dengan orang. Dia hanya seorang pemalu sejak kecil, berhadapan empat mata dengan Daehyun seperti mempertaruhkan harga dirinya juga.

"tidak... dia selalu kasar denganku"

Daehyun menghela nafasnya. Wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah memerah karena hampir menangis membuatnya diam sejenak. Chanyeol bersikap kasar pada temannya? Benarkah? Setahu Daehyun sebelum mereka dekat Chanyeol selalu menyapanya dulu.

"kenapa kau tidak katakan langsung pada Chanyeol jika kau menyukainya?"

"APA KAU GILA? BAGAIMANA JIKA AKU DIBENCI OLEHNYA SELAMANYA?! HUH?"

Kyungsoo akhirnya menangis keras. Dia tidak peduli dengan Daehyun meski ini pertama kalinya dia menangis dihadapan orang asing. Cintanya untuk Chanyeol akan selalu ada, tapi dia sama sekali tidak berniat mengatakannya. Dia hanya ingin Chanyeol selalu bersamanya, bergantung padanya seperti saat mereka kecil.

"dasar , kenapa kau harus begitu sakit memutuskan menjadi gay? Berhentilah menangis, kau ini namja"

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya sambil terus menangis. Daehyun jadi tidak tega, dia tiba-tiba memeluk Kyungsoo dan membawa kepala Kyungsoo bersandar di dadanya.

"tenang saja, akan kulakukan sesuatu untuk membuatmu dekat dengannya lagi. Aku tidak sejahat itu memutuskan persahabatan kalian"

Kyungsoo shock. Dia masih mencerna kenapa Daehyun memeluknya dan membisikkan kata untuk menenangkannya. Terlebih lagi kenapa dia tidak menolak pelukan Daehyun?

.

Baekhyun memperhatikan pelajaran aritmatika dengan bosan. Dia sudah belajar pelajaran hari ini kemarin namun karena ada 10 orang yang mendapatkan nilai rendah maka seongsaenim mengulang lagi pelajaran itu. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar.

From: Daehyunnie

Baek apa kau mengenal Kyungsoo? Dia sekelas denganmu

Perasaan Baekhyun langsung tidak enak, sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan kejadian Kyungsoo menarik Daehyun tadi pagi. Matanya langsung menuju barisan depan dimana Kyungsoo duduk.

To : Daehyunnie

Kenapa kau menanyakan anak amerika itu? Kau menyu-..

Baekhyun langsung menghapus lagi pesannya.

Baek= Iya aku kenal, kenapa?

Dae = ajaklah dia ke kantin bersamamu nanti

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Apa Daehyun gila? Dia tidak sedekat itu dengan Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bisa di menawari makan siang bersama sedangkan ngobrol saja tidak pernah.

Baek = aku hanya mengenalnya, tidak berteman dengannya!

Dae = bagus kalau begitu, kalian bisa saling dekat nantinya

"egois! Apa kau tidak memahami perasaanku?" omel Baekhyun lirih pada layar ponselnya yang tidak berdosa itu. Dia menggigit bibirnya, entah kenapa dia tidak bisa menolak daehyun. Kenapa dia mudah terperdaya oleh setan Jung itu?

Baek = arraseo

Baekhyun kemudian meletakkan ponselnya di meja. Dia menatap lurus pada Kyungsoo. Mulai menerka apa hubungan Daehyun dengannya.

.

"hai Baek! Disini!"

Suara Daehyun begitu keras hingga membuat Baekhyun langsung menemukan dimana namja tan itu duduk. Dia kemudian melirik ke Kyungsoo yang langsung panik.

"Baek, kupikir aku sudah tidak lapar lagi" ujar Kyungsoo. Baekhyun semakin penasaran. Dia malah menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju Daehyun dan tentu saja ada Chanyeol yang duduk didepan Daehyun. Entah kenapa wajah Chanyeol juga kaget saat mereka mendekatinya.

"dia Kyungsoo" Baekhyun spontan memperkenalkan pada Daehyun dan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang berubah. Dia rasanya ingin menenggelamkan dirinya dari muka bumi ini. Dia tahu itu ekspresi tidak suka Chanyeol.

"Baek aku lupa belum mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan!" Kyungsoo mencoba kabur dahulu dari sini. Dadanya terasa sesak dilihat begitu oleh Chanyeol.

"wae? Apa karena ada aku?" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara bassnya.

"kau mengenalnya?" giliran Baekhyun yang kaget.

Chanyeol meraih lengan Kyungsoo dan menuntunnya duduk disebelahnya. Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya begitu kaku.

"kami berteman sejak kecil, sepupu sebenarnya"

Daehyun tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. Namja mata bulat itu balas melirik tajam pada Daehyun.

"Baiklah kalau kita main berempat mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan bukan?" saran Daehyun.

Chanyeol menatap ragu pada Daehyun dan kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"tentu... tentu akan menyenangkan" jawab Chanyeol lirih.

.

"Baek! Ayo cepat kesini! Aku mau duel denganmu!"

Baekhyun meletakkan piring yang baru saja dia cuci kemudian mendengar teriakan Daehyun dari ruang tv. Daehyun sedang bermain PS3 milik Baekhyun. Entah sejak kapan Daehyun menginvasi barang milik Baekhyun. Sejujurnya Baekhyun juga malas bermain seharian dengan game, dia lebih memilih tidur atau mencoba resep baru.

Dengan langkah gontai dia duduk disebelah Daehyun tepatnya sofa tanpa kaki yang dibuat senyaman mungkin.

"aku lelah Dae, percuma saja kau akan kalah denganku" ucap Baekhyun enteng.

Daehyun melirik tajam pada Baekhyun. Tentu saja Baekhyun sudah hapal betul game survival yang dimainkan olehnya sejak SMP. Baekhyun bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa Daehyun begitu terlihat amatir, apa masa kecilnya sama sekali tidak tahu game ini?

"jangan sombong dulu Bacon! Ayo buktikan jika kau memang namja!" Daehyun kekeuh.

"permainan ini sudah tidak asyik Dae"

"wae wae wae? Apa kau tiba-tiba takut jika kukalahkan?"

Baekhyun mendengus sebal. "kita taruhan kalau begitu!"

"call! Yang menang akan menjadi raja seharian!" sambung Daehyun dengan semangat.

Baekhyun tersenyum sinis "dasar bodoh" ejek Baekhyun dalam hati.

15 menit kemudian.

"oke, mulai sekarang panggil aku hyung-nim, aku tidak suka sebutan raja dan sebagainya"

Byun Baekhyun menang pemirsa.

"sebagai namja sejati, maka aku terima kekalahanku" ucap Daehyun.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA asdfghjklzxcvbnm!" ceracau Daehyun karena dia bergulingan disofa menerima kenyataan pahit ini.

.

"hyung-nim, semua ruangan sudah dibersihkan" ujar Daehyun lesu. Tubuhnya pegal bukan main membersihkan seisi apartemen mereka. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari komik ke Daehyun.

"oke good! Silahkan duduk disebelah hyung" titah Baekhyun.

Daehyun langsung ambruk di sofa yang super nyaman itu. Badannya ia renggangkan senyaman mungkin. Kemudian menguap panjang.

"apa kau mau tidur? Jangan tidur!" baekhyun membuang komiknya dan menegakkan kembali tubuh Daehyun.

"hyung~nim aku lelah sekali kerja rodi seharian, ini juga sudah jam 7 malam, ini jam istirahat karyawan, apa kau mau melanggar HAM?"

Baekhyun menoyor kepala Daehyun. Tidak ada habisnya alasan yang diberikan pada Hyung-nim.

"perjanjian kita adalah seharian! Jangan kabur! Kali ini aku hanya ingin ngobrol denganmu!"

Wajah Daehyun berseri "jinjja? Okay!" daehyun menyamankan duduknya dan berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Dia gugup, ini saatnya dia menanyakan pada Daehyun tentang kejadian malam itu. Karena mungkin berkat taruhan ini dia bisa tau tentang apa yang terjadi pada Daehyun.

"malam saat kau hendak bunuh diri... apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?"

Daehyun menaikkan kedua kakinya dan meletakkan dagunya dilutut. Menatap lurus mata Baekhyun.

"hanya putus asa" jawab Daehyun lemah

"dan malam itu aku ingin mengakhiri hidupku, dunia sering menghianatiku, aku lelah" lanjut Daehyun.

Baekhyun yakin jika mata Daehyun berkaca-kaca. "ceritakan padaku Dae... mungkin saja..."

"bagaimana jika kau mengganti permintaanmu? Karena aku tidak akan menceritakannya padamu"

Baekhyun kesal, dia sudah sejauh ini ingin memperhatikan Daehyun. Kenapa Daehyun selalu menganggapnya orang asing?

"tidak Dae! Aku akan mencoba membantumu!" paksa Baekhyun

"cepat ganti permintaanmu"

"Dae! Percayalah padaku kau akan lebih baik jika menceritakannya sekarang!"

"kau ini berisik sekali Baek!"

DEG

Mulut Baekhyun terkunci rapat oleh bibir tebal Daehyun. Tubuhnya di dorong dan berbaring di sofa dengan Daehyun menindihnya. Daehyun tidak bergerak, dia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun. Mata mereka bertemu, bertatapan lama. Jemari Daehyun bergerak dipipi mulus Baekhyun menciptakan percikan di dada Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih belum percaya, Daehyun yang mulai menciumnya tadi. Jari Daehyun mengelus dagu Baekhyun lembut.

Daehyun tidak menyesal melakukan ini. Dia melihat manik orbs Baekhyun yang begitu indah. Bibir tipis Baekhyun yang langsung menyatu dengan bibir tebalnya dan juga dia bisa merasakan jantung Baekhyun yang berdetak sangat cepat didadanya.

Daehyun melepaskan ciuman mereka. Menyisakan sedikit jarak untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun sebaliknya menatap Daehyun dengan takut, wajahnya sudah memerah hebat dan jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

"s-sudah Dae, a-aku tidak mau jadi raja lagi" cicit Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah dan seakan mendesah. Sexy dan membuat nafsu Daehyun memuncak.

Daehyun mengecup bibir tipis Baekhyun "tapi aku belum selesai"

Mereka kembali berciuman, dari mulai kecupan ringan berubah menjadi panas dan aggressive. Baekhyun melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang Daehyun dan kedua tangannya meremas surai Daehyun mendorong namja yang lebih muda darinya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

'gila, tubuhku bereaksi berlebihan merasakan ciuman Baekhyun, aku tidak bisa berhenti' Daehyun beradu dengan batin dan akalnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun terus membalas permainan bibir Daehyun dan membuat suara aneh hingga libidonya naik. Daehyun bergerak secara insting dengan memasukan lidahnya untuk menjelajahi mulut Baekhyun. Lidah mereka bertemu dan membelit saling mendorong. Daehyun tahu Baekhyun hampir kehilangan oksigen, dia melepaskan tautan mereka dan menyisakan benang saliva yang terhubung dibibir mereka.

Bibir Baekhyun sudah memerah dan bengkak, namun terlihat begitu sexy dimata Daehyun. Dia mendengar deru nafas Baekhyun yang sangat cepat dan saat menarik nafas. Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika Baekhyun 100% menikmati ciuman ini. Seperti sebuah hadiah besar dan sangat indah.

Kemudian ciuman Daehyun turun ke dagu Baekhyun menggigitnya lembut hingga sampai dileher putih Baekhyun. Daehyun merasakan tubuh Baekhyun menegang saat bibir menempel diperpotongan leher Baekhyun. Senyumnya terkembang seakan menemukan titik sensitif tubuh Baekhyun. Tanpa menunggu lama bibirnya menghisap kuat zona sensitif itu.

"AHH!" Baekhyun meloloskan desahan panjang karena Daehyun menghisap lehernya kuat. Mereka terus bergumul dengan Daehyun yang kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan rakus.

.

Daehyun tersenyum melihat wajah damai Baekhyun. Setelah ciuman panas tadi malam Baekhyun bilang dia sangat mengantuk, jadilah mereka menuju kamar Daehyun dan tidur bersama. Yah benar-benar tidur. Kali ini masih jam 5 pagi. Daehyun yang terbiasa bangun lebih pagi dari Baekhyun memandang wajah polos yang seperti anak anjing didepannya.

Drrt drrt terdengar getar ponsel di nakas sebelah ranjang Daehyun. Ponsel putih milik Baekhyun ternyata ada panggilan. Daehyun meraih ponsel itu dan menatap nomor tidak dikenal dilayar.

"kurasa ini telfon penting" Daehyun mengusap layar untuk menerima panggilan.

"annyeong haseyo, ini Daehyun roommate Baekhyun, apa ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Daehyun menunggu jawaban disebrang sana tapi si penelfon hanya diam saja, kemudian dia menatap layar lagi. Belum dimatikan. Kenapa orang ini tidak bicara?

"kenapa kau yang menjawab telfonku... Dae?"

Tubuh Daehyun menegang.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**EGO**

**chapter sebelumnya**

Daehyun tersenyum melihat wajah damai Baekhyun. Setelah ciuman panas tadi malam Baekhyun bilang dia sangat mengantuk, jadilah mereka menuju kamar Daehyun dan tidur bersama. Yah benar-benar tidur. Kali ini masih jam 5 pagi. Daehyun yang terbiasa bangun lebih pagi dari Baekhyun memandang wajah polos yang seperti anak anjing didepannya.

Drrt drrt terdengar getar ponsel di nakas sebelah ranjang Daehyun. Ponsel putih milik Baekhyun ternyata ada panggilan. Daehyun meraih ponsel itu dan menatap nomor tidak dikenal dilayar.

"kurasa ini telfon penting" Daehyun mengusap layar untuk menerima panggilan.

"annyeong haseyo, ini Daehyun roommate Baekhyun, apa ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Daehyun menunggu jawaban disebrang sana tapi si penelfon hanya diam saja, kemudian dia menatap layar lagi. Belum dimatikan. Kenapa orang ini tidak bicara?

"kenapa kau yang menjawab telfonku... Dae?"

Tubuh Daehyun menegang.

**chapter 6**

"ah itu..." nada suara Daehyun menjadi tidak teratur. Diliriknya Baekhyun yang masih tertidur pulas disampingnya. Padahal bukan suatu dosa jika mereka tinggal bersama. Ini semua terjadi toh dari awal mereka kesini. Namun mengakui hal ini pada seseorang yang jelas sekali memiliki perasaan pada Baekhyun membuatnya tak enak. Yah, siapa sangka jika Daehyun sudah tau kalau Park Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun.

"akan kujelaskan nanti di sekolah Yeol"

Tut!

Chanyeol memutuskan panggilan dengan cepat tanpa basa-basi. Daehyun menjambak poninya. Entah harus memajang wajah seperti apa saat bertemu Chanyeol.

.

"Dae, jangan lupa masukan baju kotormu di keranjang!" teriak Baekhyun dari dapur. Dia sedang menyiapkan toast untuk breakfast mereka.

"nee eomma!" balas Daehyun.

"mwo? Ah ah ah!" Baekhyun akan membalas Dae tapi matanya kemasukan bubuk cokelat. Daehyun yang mendengar teriakan Baekhyun segera mendekat.

"ada apa Baek?"

"mataku, ini ah!tiup!" Baekhyun menahan perih dan tangannya menggapai pundak Daehyun untuk mendekat.

Udara hangat dari mulut Daehyun mencoba membersihkan area kelopak mata Baekhyun.

"sudah?" tanya Baekhyun. Dia mencoba berkedip dan ternyata sudah tidak ada lagi yang mengganjal dimatanya.

"guma-mmh!" wajah Baekhyun memerah sesaat setelah Daehyun mengecup kilat bibirnya.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya masih terkejut. Manik Daehyun sedang menatapnya lembut.

"ayo kita lakukan king rule tiap hari, otte? Kali ini aku menantangmu minum susu paling cepat!"

Baekhyun ingin menampar dirinya sendiri yang dengan mudahnya menyetujui permainan bodoh Daehyun.

.

"assa! Wohooo!" Daehyun merayakan kemenangannya dengan menari tradisional dihadapan Baekhyun yang sudah memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"okay! Kau menang Dae!" Baekhyun menatap sebal pada Daehyun yang menari dengan tampang bodoh.

"aturan hari ini adalah jika kau merespon tidak dari apapun yang kuminta maka itu artinya IYA!"

"ANDWE!" teriak Baekhyun horor namun Daehyun malah tertawa keras sambil menunjuknya. Crap! Dia baru saja mengatakan tidak dan itu artinya iya. Sialnya Baekhyun...

"pokoknya ekspresi wajahmu juga kuhitung, seperti sekarang wajahmu mengatakan 'Daehyun menyebalkan akan kucekik sampai mati'"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah, masalahnya dia memang memikirkan ingin mencekik Daehyun. Setan dalam diri Daehyun akan mengontrolnya hari ini.

.

.

Suasana gloomy memenuhi meja makan milik keluarga Park. Putra tampan Mr. Park nampak memakan sarapannya tanpa selera. Di dalam pikirannya sudah berkecamuk berbagai pemikiran tentang kejadian pagi tadi.

_Flashback_

Chanyeol baru saja kembali dari aktivitas joggingnya dan disambut pelayan yang membawakannya handuk dan segelas air.

"Tuan muda tentang reservasi restauran itali yang anda minta besok minggu bisa di pesan" ucap pelayan pria yang biasa dipanggil Yonghwa-hyung oleh Chanyeol.

"jinjja? Restaurant yang hyung rekomendasikan itu?"

"nde tuan muda" jawab Yonghwa dengan senyuman. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan melafalkan YES dengan semangat. Segera dia mengambil ponselnya di kamar.

Setelah memencet beberapa nomor dia menghubungi seseorang.

"Kyung! Berangkatlah denganku hari ini, kutunggu di mansion!" chanyeol tidak menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo dan langsung mematikan panggilannya. Sekali lagi dia mencari nomer seseorang yang membuat dadanya berdebar tak karuan.

"ah ottokee~~~!" Chanyeol menjerit histeris dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibawah bantal.

Wajahnya memerah hingga telinga. Lalu kembali menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan foto seorang namja imut yang tersenyum cerah ke arah kamera. Byun Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol gila dan memikirkannya tiap waktu.

"oke.. tenangkan dirimu Park Chanyeol... tarik-nafas... dan lakukan"

Chanyeol gemetaran saat memencet ikon call di layar ponselnya. Kakinya bersimpuh diranjangnya. Sopan sekalia eoh? Hahaha

/tut/

Tersambung. Namun Chanyeol tidak bisa mengatakan apapun karena saking gugupnya. Dia akan mengajak Baekhyun. Yah makan di restaurant itali paling berkelas dan mengutarakan perasaannya.

"annyeong haseyo, ini Daehyun roommate Baekhyun, apa ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Apa?

Otak Chanyeol masih berproses memahami kalimat yang jelas bukan suara Baekhyun. Urat nadinya mengencang mengalirkan darah yang memusat dikepalanya. Apa ini lelucon?

"kenapa kau yang menjawab telfonku... Dae?"

Chanyeol tidak perlu memperkenalkan dirinya karena ini pertama kali dia menghubungi ponsel Baekhyun bahkan dia tidak memberikan nomernya pada Baekhyun.

"ah... itu" keraguan dalam suara Daehyun membuatnya makin mengeratkan pegangannya pada ponsel.

Roommate dia bilang? Apa artinya mereka tinggal bersama? Tidak- tidak... jika memang iya harusnya Daehyun sudah mengatakan padanya. Mereka sudah berteman baik dan berbagi waktu bahagia bersama.

"akan kujelaskan nanti di sekolah Yeol"

Tut!

Chanyeol memutuskan panggilan dan membanting ponselnya di ranjang.

"tidak... ini belum jelas, aku akan mendengar penjelasan Daehyun dan memastikan mereka tidak memiliki hubungan lebih jauh. Arrghh!"

_Flashback off _

.

.

Kyungsoo memasuki halaman mansion Park dengan ragu. Sudah lama dia tidak memasuki mansion ini untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama Chanyeol. Setelah mendapatkan telfon atau terdengar seperti pesan suara singkat dari Chanyeol dia terpaksa datang kemari.

"apa dia akan memakiku lagi? Shit! Harusnya aku tidak datang kemari"

Kyungsoo memutar badannya hendak meninggalkan mansion namun sentuhan sebuah tangan yang ada diatas kepalanya membuat tubuhnya sukses membeku.

"mau kemana? Masuk mobil" ucap Chanyeol tanpa menatap Kyungsoo.

"tidak mau..." jawab Kyungsoo lemah. Dia juga tidak berani menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol membalikkan Kyungsoo menghadap kearahnya dan menarik dagunya keatas. Menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo tajam.

"ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak pernah menolak semua ucapanku sebelumnya"

"benarkah? Tapi kali ini aku tidak mau menuruti semua ucapanmu..."

"BUKANKAH KAU SUDAH BERJANJI PADAKU?!"

Kyungsoo bukan terkejut karena Chanyeol membentaknya. Namun ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena menolak Chanyeol tadi. Hatinya mendadak sakit. Kenapa Chanyeol selalu membuatnya serba salah begini?

"arraseo...kajja" Kyungsoo melepaskan pegangan Chanyeol dipundaknya dan masuk ke porsche milik Chanyeol tanpa menunggunya.

.

.

"sepertinya kelas ini mendadak mirip kuburan ya?" celetuk Jongdae agak keras. Semua siswa dikelas langsung menatap bangku paling belakang tepat dimana Daehyun dan Chanyeol duduk. Bagi mereka tidak pernah ada ketenangan se ekstrim ini sebelumnya. Biasanya Daehyun akan mulai berteriak keras atau bernyanyi tidak jelas saat masuk kelas juga Chanyeol akan menyusulnya dengan tingkah yang lucu juga.

Jongdae mendekati bangku mereka.

"kenapa dengan kalian? Apa kalian baru saja bercerai?"

"tidak lucu Jongdae" Daehyun berpura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"apa kalian datang bulan bersamaan?"

"SHUT UP JONGDAE!" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"oi... kompak sekali, kalau begitu bukan masalah besar, okay kami beri kesempatan untuk kalian berdamai, ayolah aku sedang butuh hiburan"

Daehyun menarik kepala Jongdae dan memitingnya diketiak

"AAAA... BUSUK! BAU BUSUK!" teriak Jongdae hiper.

Kelas menjadi ramai lagi dan tertawa melihat Jongdae ter-bully.

.

.

Chanyeol mengetukkan pensilnya dimeja. Di depan Hansol saem sedang menerangkan teori mapel fisika. Dia tidak bisa memusatkan konsentrasinya ke pelajaran. Matanya sesekali melirik Daehyun.

"kapan dia akan menjelaskannya padaku?" batin Chanyeol kesal. Harusnya dia langsung menanyakannya, namun gengsinya lebih tinggi dari apapun. Dan benar, bahkan bel istirahat berbunyipun dia tidak memulai pembicaraan apapun dengan Daehyun.

Saat Daehyun akan memasukkan lagi bukunya dia menghadap ke arah Chanyeol dan membuat mereka sama-sama membeku. Aneh dan canggung.

"Ya! Jung Daehyun!" teriakan nyaring itu sedikit membuat seisi kelas risih. Namun tidak dengan Chanyeol, dadanya bergemuruh saat pemilik suara nyaring itu datang mendekati mejanya.

"ah Annyeong Yeollie!"

"oh, Annyeong Baek"

Setelah memberikan salam pada Chanyeol, wajahnya langsung berubah melihat Daehyun yang duduk santai menatapnya.

"apa maksudmu dengan traktir makan siang hah?"

"tentu saja aku ingin kau mentraktirku, kenapa begitu saja kau harus bertanya?"

"WAE?"

Daehyun meyeringai dan membuat Baekhyun sadar bahwa mereka sedang bermain king role sejak tadi pagi. Baekhyun mengumpat pelan.

Daehyun berdiri kemudian menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"kajja Yeol... sepertinya kau ingin mengobrol banyak denganku"

.

.

"kau tidak tahu kalau kami satu apartemen?" tanya Baekhyun histeris. Chanyeol merasa dirinya begitu bodoh karena seolah dia harusnya tidak menanyakan pertanyaan yang bagi Baekhyun sangat sepele.

Daehyun hanya diam menatap Chanyeol. Dia menyuruh Baekhyun menceritakan kronologisnya kenapa mereka tinggal satu atap. Baekhyun menjelaskannya dengan singkat dan padat.

"jadi kupikir tinggal berdua akan lebih menghemat uang sewa jadi aku menyetujui saja tinggal bersamanya" ucap Baekhyun menyimpulkan ceritanya.

"ooh..." Chanyeol tidak berkutik. Memang sangat biasa tinggal berdua dengan teman yang sama-sama bersekolah ditempat yang sama. Tapi Chanyeol merasa dibohongi, entah oleh Daehyun atau Baekhyun.

"kenapa nadamu seperti tidak suka?" tanya Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol panik.

"ani! Aku bukannya tidak suka hanya... kenapa kalian baru menceritakannya sekarang?"

"wae? Tidak ada bedanya kan? Kau tidak pernah bertanya itu, lagipula kau bisa saja main ke tempat kami kapanpun"

Daehyun terbatuk mendengarnya.

"oh jinjja? Aku tidak sabar untuk itu hahahaha"

Tawa Chanyeol terdengar sangat bahagia. Berbeda ketika pagi tadi. Dia mungkin sudah mendapatkan penjelasan yang ia inginkan tapi untuk mengajak Baekhyun kencan (seperti yang direncanakan) dia akan melakukannya di waktu yang akan datang.

.

.

"hey pendek!"

Kyungsoo hampir mematahkan pensilnya mendegar suara honey milik seseorang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui. Jung Daehyun.

"kau sendirian?"

Daehyun mendatangi meja Kyungsoo. Mereka saat ini sedang di perpustakaan. Kyungsoo kemari karena dia ingin belajar dan Daehyun kemari karena kebetulan lewat dan melihat Kyungsoo duduk sendirian.

"tidak. Aku disini bersama setan" Kyungsoo melemparkan tatapan sengit ke Daehyun. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu.

"hehehe jangan marah, nanti imutmu hilang. Aigooo... kau bahkan memiliki badan lebih imut dari Baekhyun, kalian ini sepasang manusia mini yang sangat menggemaskan"

Daehyun mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo dan merangkul bahu kecil Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum bodoh.

"Jung Daehyun, singkirkan tangan kotormu sekarang juga"

"shireo, mau kau panggil aku sialan juga aku takkan berhenti menggodamu hahaha"

"hhh... apa semua pria selalu menganggapku remeh?"

Daehyun menurunkan tangannya dan menatap Kyungsoo dalam. Dia tersenyum.

"siapa yang mengatakan begitu? Aku justru jika melihatmu selalu ingin menjagamu, kau memiliki sesuatu seperti itu dimata kami"

Kyungsoo mendadak memerah wajahnya. Kata-kata Daehyun memang terdengar cheesy namun sangat membuatnya bahagia entah kenapa.

"Kyung~ah annyeong"

Suasana mendadak berubah karena kemunculan seorang murid perempuan yang tidak familiar namun sangat manis. Daehyun terbengong melihat paras gadis itu.

"hemm annyeong" jawab Kyungsoo malas.

"kenapa kau tidak bersama Chanyeol? Apa kalian bertengkar?"

"tidak. Lagi pula bukan urusanmu. Permisi aku harus kembali ke kelas"

Kyungsoo berdiri dan mengembalikan buku yang dipinjam ke rak. Dia menarik Daehyun yang masih terpana oleh kehadiran gadis itu.

"kau mengenalnya? Dia seperti malaikat Kyung~ astaga apa benar dia siswa sini?"

Daehyun menyerang Kyungsoo dengan banyak pertanyaan seputar gadis di perpustakaan tadi.

"jangan membahas rubah licik itu, aku bahkan benci menyebutkannya, euww!"

"tapi dia mengenal Chanyeol kan? Baiklah aku akan tanyakan sendiri padanya!"

"YA! BERHENTI MEMEDULIKAN RUBAH ITU!"

Daehyun menutup telinganya yang hampir tuli karena teriakan super Kyungsoo. Daehyun melihat mata Kyungsoo memerah dan raut wajahnya yang hampir menangis.

"kau membencinya?" tanya Daehyun pelan.

"dia adalah calon tunangan Chanyeol! Kami tidak pernah akur karena memang aku membencinya, dia sangat sempurna hingga aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya" Kyungsoo berkata serius.

"apa Chanyeol menyukainya?"

"dia bukan type Chanyeol, Chanyeol selalu menganggap rubah itu tidak terlihat jika mereka berpapasan"

"kenapa kau masih biasa saja mengetahui dia calon tunangan Chanyeol?"

Kyungsoo menunduk menatap lantai

"karena dia bilang dia menyukai pria, makanya aku sedikit tenang. Tapi sampai saat ini aku tidak tahu siapa yang dia sukai, dan aku pikir itu KAU!"

Daehyun menjitak kepala Kyungsoo dengan keras. Pria mungil itu mengaduh keras dan balas memukul dada Daehyun meski tidak terasa menyakitkan bagi Daehyun.

"apa kau tidak melihat mataku membentuk love melihat gadis rubah tadi? Dia benar-benar typeku"

"ANDWE!"

"wae? Kenapa kau melarangku? Apa kau menyukaiku juga?"

Kyungsoo memukul keras perut Daehyun dan berlari meninggalkan pria busan itu yang tergeletak dilantai menahan sakit.

"YA! DASAR PENDEK! AKU AKAN BALAS DENDAM UNTUK INI! Aaahh sakiiit"

.

.

"dia ... straight?"

Sosok tubuh itu terduduk diujung lorong yang tidak banyak murid lewat. Baekhyun masih terngiang ucapan Daehyun pada Kyungsoo ketika dia tidak sengaja melihat mereka berjalan bersama.

_"apa kau tidak melihat mataku membentuk love melihat gadis rubah tadi? Dia benar-benar typeku"_

"arghhhh kenapa aku sangat kecewa mendengarnya?!"

Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya kesal. Sepanjang pelajaran tadi pikirannya berkecamuk dan otaknya dipenuhi Daehyun.

"aku bisa gila, mana mungkin aku menyukai pria bodoh itu"

Drrttt

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar. Ada panggilan dari Daehyun. Dia makin ingin menangis saja.

"yeobseo..." jawab Baekhyun lemas.

"eodiya? Ayo pulang! Aku menunggumu di depan gerbang pabo! Apa kau ketiduran di kelas?"

"tinggalkan aku, aku tidak mau pulang bersamamu!"

"mworago? Apa kau hilang ingatan? Aku adalah KING hari ini! Cepat aku sudah kesemutan menunggumu!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGHHHHHHHH! RAJA SIALAN!"

.

TBC

ehehehehe

review yaa, maaf telat update^^

makasih yang katanya ngefans FF saya T_T terharu biru saya, makasih ya udah berkenan baca dan mereview, semoga chapter ini memuaskan wkwkwk

oh iya sekalian minta bantuan temen2 daebaek shipper/hyuners buat vote BAP di MTVEMA , satu vote sangat berharga untuk babyz ^^

love you~~~~ jangan lupa review~~ jangan lupa vote ^^


End file.
